TheManWithNothingLeftToLose
by Zone-Blitz
Summary: Voldemort is dead. His friends died in the fighting, after six months of being married to Ginny she dies of cancer. A Harry Potter madened by grief will show the remaining Death eaters there's nothing scarier than a man with nothing to lose
1. Chapter 1

I looked out over the newest dance club in the wizarding world and cursed dejectedly. Magik was the hottest dance club only those under 25 that had a significant chance of affecting the world were allowed access. The way those accepted as members didn't seem to matter to the owners of Magik. If you were rich, famous, beautiful or powerful you were allowed in. The occasional person with a strange magical gift like myself would be accepted but it was extremely rare. The club was a pureblood idea originally, get all the kids that would affect the world together and cooperating together. Now it was just an extremely exclusive dance club that had a rather dark guest list. As I scanned the room again looking for someone entertaining to engage in conversation, my best friend Daniel Winters sat down and started going on in her undyingly happy about what a great club Magik was.

"Merlin, Daphnee this place is amazing. Have you checked out the dance floor yet" she said waving her hand in the general direction of the dance portion of the club.

"No, I haven't." I responded dispassionately

"Well you should Daphnee there are so many hot guys here and their all staring at you. You're just sitting and staring into space and not enjoying it at all. It's really depressing."

"That's nice." I agreed not really paying attention

"That's it. You're not even listening to me. You're dancing and that's that." I weakly protested until she physically dragged me onto the dance floor and handed me a drink.

With the alcohol pumping lazily through my veins, I began to relax and dance with some of the sexier male models that were out on the floor. I began moving my body very close to one of the models and enjoyed the lustful looks of the men checking out my beautiful body. At 5,9 blonde curvy and beautiful, with high heels I was as tall as most of the guys at the club. With the strobe lights, techno music, and alcohol, I felt incredibly free rubbing up against the handsome man.

For two seconds my life was normal. There was a sound like thunder and everyone's head including mine whipped to the door, or more accurately where the doors had been. Someone, most likely the man standing were the doors once were, had blasted the magically reinforced doors off their hinges. The man was dressed in a black cloak and hood. The look on the mans face made my blood turn cold. The anger coursing from his beautiful green eyes made me want to go hide under my bed. He had black messy hair, with several scars on his face, a firm jaw and the most beautiful emerald colored eyes I had ever seen. Though they shined brightly I could see they were dulled by anger and witnessed horrors. Magic poured off him in a red cloud that promised many years of pain and death on the one the man was looking for her. He found his man sitting at a table in the corner flirting with some waitress

"Draco Malfoy" came out in a gravely voice that sounded more like a growl.

Draco in the corner had a second to pale and start sputtering, before the man was on him in a flash. The punch the raven haired man landed on Draco must have been magnified by his out of control magic, because Draco flew about 30 feet and hit the wall. The raven haired man was on him in a second, landing punches to Draco's jaw. Draco was trying to defend himself but was knocked unconscious by the second blow. It didn't matter to the raven haired man who just continued his onslaught against Draco.

"Did you honestly think you'd get away with it Draco? Did you honestly think you and your cronies would get away with raping my wife while I was hunting Voldemort. My seventh year I spent ridding the world of the bastard you call a master. I come back, my life is perfect for six months. Then my wife is diagnosed with breast cancer. I still didn't know what you bastards did to her. She died tonight, and a drunk Mundugus Fletcher tells me what you guys did to her. I told him that I would arrest you guys. Well here's the kicker, People get arrested. Animals get put down. She didn't tell me because she knew I would throw my life away by murdering you animals for what you did to her. Well guess what Draco. Without her my life isn't worth living so you get to die."

After his demented ramblings were finished there were tears streaking down his cheek. He stood up drew his wand so fast I didn't even see it and cast the killing curse on Draco. I don't even think the killing curse was necessary. I think the barrage of punches to Draco's face had killed him but apparently the raven haired man didn't care.

"Ex-expelliarmus" someone shouted someone to the right of me.

The wand flew out of the raven haired mans hand. A second, a growl and a wave of his empty hand later and the man who had cast the spell was unconscious sliding down the wall on the other side of the club.

The raven haired man sat down at the bar and a fire whisky bottle flew into his hand. He didn't even bother with a glass, just grabbed the bottle and took a long swig. He put the bottle down and began openly sobbing. His magic seemed to react and became boiling hot. The glass bottles behind the bar, glowed orange for a second then shattered. Things around him started to burn. His cloak and shirt burned off revealing a body that was incredibly skinny but that had been worked into looking sexy. Everything around him was burned or burning except for his fire proof dragon skin pants and his bottle of firewhisky.

"Look at him." Nicole whispered in my ear

"Are you insane? I don't want to know what that mans soul looks like."

"Yes you do. Please use your sight." Nicole begged

"It's a violation of privacy." I'm not going to mention the fact that I would probably wet myself if I used my second sight on the man sitting at the bar.

"That's never been a problem before. Please. If you do it I'll invite you up to the manor for a weekend so you can escape you crazy grandma."

"Make it a week and you have a deal." I said desperate to escape my crazy grandma.

"Fine. Do it." She said

I gathered my magic in the small space just above my eyes, and tried to focus. The second sight is not something you want to use regularly. While normal sight allows you to see what you can regularly see, the second sight allows you to see what actually is. If you look at a person with the second sight, you can see what their soul looks like. A person's soul will always tell you what kind of person someone is. If they are a nice person they will seem like a prince or princess. If they are evil then they seem monstrous. Some of the people I'd seen with it had been horrible. Most people seem normal with just a slight change to their features. I'd seen Bellatrix Lestrange as a child. That was the most horrifying thing I'd ever seen in my life. She was the definition of repulsive with boiling red skin wrapped in vipers. I truly expected the man at the bar to make Bellatrix look like a pretty unicorn. I looked at him.

There are no words to describe him. He looked like the warrior archangel Michael. I started to cry. His wings had been cut off in incredibly ruthless fashion leaving nothing but bloody stumps. That wasn't even the saddest part. His arms legs and torso were chained to heavy lead balls like you see in muggle movies, instead of chains though someone had used barbed wire. Every time he moved the wire dug into his skin and stained his pure white robes blood red. He must have felt me looking at him because he turned around and looked at me. I actually screamed there was a huge hole in his chest and you could see a damaged but still beating heart in his ribs. I cancelled the sight desperate to not see anymore of the damaged but breathtaking angel, trying to kill the painful feelings in his gut with the poison of alcohol.

"Daphne?" Nicole whispered trying to bring me out of my second state induced trance.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said shaking Nicole off.

"So what did you see?" Nicole asked.

"You know I can't tell you that" I scolded Nicole "It's a horrible violation of privacy to look at someone's soul much less tell someone else what you saw."

I unsteadily walked to the bar to sit next to the dark haired man. I took a small swig out of his bottle and nearly burned the back of my throat.

Then one of the women screamed and the spell of stillness and quiet that fallen on the bar since the dark haired man's entrance, was gone. The people went crazy and started stampeding like animals out of the nearest exit. The man didn't seem bothered he just took a long swig of the bottle and placed it next to me. We took turns drinking from the bottle with Nicole staring at me. While we were drinking I took the time to check out the guys body. There were heavy scars all down the guys body. His back was terrifying. There were heavy burns and scars vertically all down the guys back. Only a firewhip could cause scars like that, and they were so illegal even possession of one could get you life in Azkaban.

I finally decided to break the uncomfortable silence building and stuck out my hand "Daphne Greengrass"

He looked me in the eyes and I thought I saw a flash of recognition, then he took my hand flipped it over kissed the back of my hand, maintaining eye contact with the fearsome emerald and said in a soft voice "Harry Potter" with that he stood up and left wherever his bare feet touched the ground a black footprint was burned into the floor.

Harry Potter I thought confusedly to myself 'the kid who was so skinny and lost his first four years at Hogwarts. Those years he'd come back to Hogwarts with more signs of beatings than any of the purebloods carried. Then the Dark Lord returned. Potter had been the symbol of defiance against both the Dark Lord and the corrupt ministry. She remembered how everyday in DADA class Potter would unabashedly declare to the whole class that the Dark Lord was back and they needed to be prepared. Umbridge would give him another detention with her horrible blood quill, in an attempt to break the kid. Potter would laugh in her face. In his sixth year Harry Potter came to school a changed man. Not a boy, a man. His body had caught up to his actual age. It never caught up to his eyes and I suspect it never will. Those eyes would look old on Dumbledore.'

'Dumbledore died that year. I remember the argument between Flitwick and McGonagal. They were debating about who the new leader of the resistance would be. Flitwick was arguing for her and McGonagol said it was time to pass the reins on to Potter. It was after all his war. He took the role of leader or at least I assume he did otherwise It would have been odd to see him giving McGonagol orders at the final battle. Potter and Longbottom walked into the forest together that night ready to face their own personal piece of hell. McGonagol shuffled all the students into the Great Hall. We waited for what seemed like years but was probably only an hour. Longbottom walked in with Bellatrix Lestrange's body levitated behind him.'

'Potter walked in behind Longbottom. His shirt was torn revealing a body hardened from quiditch and training. He was angry and his magic was swirling all around him. He was covered in mud and blood and smelled like dead bodies. To this day I've never been so aroused. He took the rucksack off his shoulder. Found the minister sitting in Dumbledore's chair. He blasted him off the chair and tossed him the bag. The minister opened the bag and looked inside. He'd given a girlish shriek and dropped the bag allowing the contents to spill out. Voldemorts head rolled out into the middle of the Great Hall. Nobody had seen from Potter since then. There were rumors of course. They said he'd been assassinated or was now the Ministries #1 auror. Anyone who was at Hogwarts at the time could have told you he was like Brutus or Sherman. He'd do what he had to do and be a weapon of unstoppable power, but as soon as the job was done he was going back to his farm.'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Me no own Harry Potter

Nicole and I were still sitting at the bar when the aurors burst in to the club. After a quick scan they began trying to identify Draco's attacker. A handsome auror asked if he could ask Nicole and me some questions. We said yes and he began asking me questions.

We explained that we didn't know who had killed Draco in an attempt to keep Potter's identity a secret. We didn't want to get him in trouble. After a half hour of us giving him unsatisfactory answers and Nicole flirting with him, he finally thanked us half heartedly for our help and walked away. A few minutes later an older auror around 45 sat down across from us.

"I know your trying to protect the identity of who ever did this, but you don't have to. We don't want to arrest him."

"You don't?" we asked surprise evident in our voices

"Draco Malfoy is a branded Death Eater there's a fifty thousand galleon reward for every Death Eater. Dead or Alive. We don't want to arrest whoever did this we want to thank him for his help. Please tell us. We don't want to have to use Veitaserum on you.

"Harry Potter" I said sadly

"Did he say why?" the auror questioned curiously

"He said Draco raped his wife and he just found out."

The auror looked at us confusedly and almost laughed. "You were trying to protect the identity of Harry Potter, the hero of the wizarding world because he killed a branded Death Eater who raped his wife? If I tried to arrest Potter for this I'd be sacked before I slapped the cuffs on his wrists."

He dismissed us and I apparated on to the porch of the small house I share with my grandma. I walked into the quiet entry way and tried to sneak up the stairs and up into my room, so my grandma wouldn't know how late I was getting home. As I put my foot onto the first stair the light in the living room turned on and my grandma was sitting in her chair glaring at me. Busted.

"Do you have any idea how late, or should I say early it is?" my grandma yelled in a voice surprisingly loud for a woman who is almost to her 13th decade.

"I'm sorry grandma but the aurors needed to question Nicole and me." I winced at how that sounded.

"How much wiz bang did you snort to get aurors involved?"

"Grandma I don't and have never done wiz bang." She snorted obviously not believing me. "Someone killed Draco at the club tonight."

Grandma looked like she was trying to keep a huge grin off her face. "Your father is going to be so angry. He so wanted to marry you off to Franklin Malfoy's little grand child. My daughter told me he had actually drawn out a contract for the two of you before Potter killed the Dark Lord the second time. Lucius lost so much of his money that you were no longer a suitable match for someone with such low financial means. Your father still wished that the Malfoys would get their money back so he could marry you off to ickle Draco."

An uncomfortable silence followed as I tried to wrap my mind around the concept that I would have been sold to Draco Malfoy like a common throw rug.

"So who did the little ferret in?" My grandma asked breaking me out of thoughts.

"Harry Potter" I answered. "Draco apparently raped his wife."

"Bastard" I heard my grandma mutter

I woke up late that morning threw on some comfortable clothes and lazed around the house for a few hours when my wireless went off. My family is vehemently against all muggle things but I think their useful and often times a lot more efficient than the wizarding methods we use. I flipped open the phone and talked with Nicole about going to the mall later. She agreed, and we decided to meet up around noon.

The mall is the modern pureblood equivalent of Diagon Alley. Everything was more modern. The place had a distinctive muggle feel to it. Even the atmosphere was bubbly and happy where most pureblood events were boring and sour. As Nicole and I walked into the mall, I gasped as I always do and the huge golden statue in the middle. The statue was 20 feet tall and had a wizard sitting on a throne being served by a goblin a house elf and a muggle with a centaur bowing in the background. The message was clear. Wizards are superior to everyone else. The statue always made me nervous, but Nicole and I had a great time shopping and talking.

"So, how was seeing Potter again last night?" Nicole asked me

"I don't know what you mean." I answered knowing full well what she was talking about.

"You know you liked him while we were at Hogwarts." She responded not letting the subject drop.

"Your gonna tell me eventually you might as well tell me now." She continued

"Fine I liked him." I conceded hoping she wouldn't continue.

"I know you like him. I read your diary at the end of the year, remember. Now what did you write about him again oh yeah. "Dear Diary Harry Potter is the cutest guy alive. Watching him fly out of the chamber of secrets was amazing. He was carrying the Weasley skank in his arms. He looked incredibly handsome and she looked like she had been thoroughly ravaged. I'm so jealous. He had a sword covered in blood at his hip. It looked like it said Godric Gryffindor but I didn't get a good look at it. Dumbledore's phoenix was on his shoulder making him look even cooler. People are saying he walked into the chamber defeated a great duelist like Lockhart and then killed a Basilisk with the sword of Godric Gryffindor. He looked like the hero in one of Mom's romance novels where the hero rescues the princess and they get married and have great sex and live happily ever after. I hope that doesn't happen cause I want to marry Potter." Nicole finished with a smug smirk.

When she read that in my diary I made her promise never to bring it up again, and she didn't, except like twice a day.

As we hurried past Rokwood's dark arts emporium, something came flying through the glass front of the store and hit the railing preventing it from falling down onto the first level of the mall where the fountain was. Nicole screamed and I had to restrain myself as I realized the thing that had flown through the stores glass wall was actually Agustus Rokwood. He was crying and begging and everything became clear as a second later an extremely pissed off (and sexy). Harry Potter walked through the rubble that used to be the glass wall of Rokwood's store front. He was holding the same sword I'd seen him walk out of the chamber of secrets with. As the light glanced off the sword the words Godric Gryffindor were clearly visible. Potter lifted Rokwood up by the neck and let him dangle over the railing.

"Did you really think that just because the Ministry didn't convict you, you wouldn't have to pay for your actions?" He hissed in Rokwood's ear.

"The ministry is run by bumbling fools who let a bastard like you out manipulate them in a court room. They couldn't convict you but that doesn't mean you get to walk free. Tell your master he'll have the rest of his servents back shortly." As he said this he jammed Gryffindors sword into Rokwoods stomach and then dropped him.

Rokwood slid off of the sword and dropped the 40 feet into the malls fountain. Everyone in the mall had been watching the man held above the railing. Someone screamed as the body fell. It made a large splash and the water in the fountain quickly became red. Potter stood at the edge of the railing. He pulled out his wand aimed at the statue and yelled "Bombarda" The statue exploded. The crowd that had gathered stared at Potter for several seconds. He glared back defiantly, then apparated away.

Almost as if on cue, the aurors apparated into the mall. They quickly observed Rokwoods waterlogged corpse and the destroyed statue. They rounded Nicole, myself and the rest of the civilians into one of the stores so we could be questioned later.

Nicole and I claimed we hadn't seen a thing, we apparated away while laughing at the testimonies of the other purebloods. A few claimed Potter had devil's horns and a tail. They obviously didn't care about Rokwood at all but they were eager for a chance to get Potter in trouble.

Normal POV-------------------

Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and Arthur Dawlish were sitting in the break room at Auror headquarters. The one and only question swirling around HQ was the Potter murders.

"I can't believe the arrogance of that bastard." Dawlish spluttered indignantly

"Harry? Harry just killed two death eaters that bribed and maneuvered their way out of Azkaban, and if what they say about Malfoy is true, Malfoy is lucky Harry didn't throw him in the dungeons at Potter manor and remind Malfoy about that connection between him and Voldemort." Tonks defended her friend

"He's not above the law just because he's 'The-Man-With-A-Hyphenated-Name. The Wizengamot declared those two innocent. It's not his job to take the law into his own hands like this." Dawlish argued

"If you think those two were innocent then you need to pack up your office right now. The ministry screwed up those trials and you know it. Harry just did what the ministry should have done." Tonks fired back

"I found the psychological message quite amusing." Kingsley said in his deep reverberating voice

"What do you mean?" the two bickering aurors asked in perfect synchronization.

"Well think about it. First, Potter sends a message to all the other death eaters that they are not safe. This causes panic and might make some try and flee the country, making them much easier targets. Second, He kills both Malfoy and Rokwood without magic, essentially saying both, I'm a better fighter without magic then you are with it, intimidation. While also making the point that wizards aren't necessarily superior to muggles something he believes firmly in. The third message was sent to the ministry, when he destroyed that fountain he essentially warned the ministry that they were getting a little too comfortable with their anti-muggle legislation, and that they weren't above his wrath. The last thing I noticed was how he used the sword of Gryffindor on Rokwood. That sword is considered one of the purest magical items in the world, this says to the population that his vendetta is just." Kingsley stated matter-of-factly.

Tonks knew Kingsley was smart but she forgot sometimes when he didn't talk all that much. Kingsley didn't speak often but when he did due to the rarity of the occasion and his deep voice people usually listened. A pregnant silence filled the room as Tonks and Dawlish pondered Kingsleys explanation.

Dawlish actually was nodding in agreement, but Tonks broke the silence saying, "I think you're giving Harry a little too much credit here. His brain doesn't work like that, He's not Slytherin at all. I think it's much more likely Harry's in a negative place with Ginny dying and he is just lashing out."

"That's where you're wrong Tonks I talked to some of the aurors Potter led on raids and they all said he was devious and cunning beyond anything they'd ever seen. He would leave friendlyfire bombs at houses they raided. He'd bewitch them to explode when someone with the darkmark would enter the house, killing the first responders. He's more Slytherin than most people are comfortable admitting." Dawlish conceded.

Kingsley and Tonks were staring at Dawlish in utter amazement. If they weren't mistaken he'd just complimented Harry.

Dawlish sensing their staring and attempted to cover his slip of the tongue with an eloquent, "but he's still an arrogant bastard."

"I think we should send someone to talk to him." Tonks said smirking at Dawlish's slip up.

"Which Auror team is gonna get sent back to us in pieces after we send them after Potter? Potter will get pissed and blast them so bad we'll only be able to ID 'em with magic." Dawlish retorted angrily

"I wasn't talking about an Auror team. I was talking about one of his friends."

"Like who? Granger, Weasley, Lovegood, and Longbottom are dead, and we know the youngest Weasley was the dam that was keeping the flood back, and she's gone too. You're probably the only friend he has close to his age." Kingsley said.

Tonks' apartment-----------------

Harry Potter waited in the shadows of the apartment building, invisible in plain sight. There was a slight haze of magic around him causing the casual passerby's eyes to move over him without recognition. He moved from shadow to shadow, his magic shifting to provide maximum cover as he moved slowly towards the front door of the building. He slipped past the bored desk man, and into the elevator. As the elevator stopped at the third floor, he stepped out, and scanned the area, not seeing a threat he moved down the hallway to apartment 11 and stepped through the door. The apartment was enlarged magically, and was a huge mess, and a combination of magical posters and tomes, and muggle electronics and clothes were scattered all around the apartment. He couldn't help but smile as he sensed the residue magic surrounding the place. It was obviously happy homely magic and the feelings of safety and happiness left him standing still trying to absorb as much of the happy magic as possible into his body, god knows he needed it.

The first sign something was wrong was when a pistol was drawn and aimed at the side of his head from just a few inches away. His magic identified her as Anne Richards Tonks' muggle roommate. Instinct cut in and he spun ninety degrees, drawing his wand, and pointing it at her chest. It was an odd display of equality her gun at his head his wand, at her chest. They stared into each others eyes knowing that either one was perfectly willing and able to bring violence. His compromising position in her apartment, forced him to back down, pocketing his wand, and raising his hands over his head, and said, "No reason to get violent here."

She retorted by lowering the hammer, readying the gun to fire, and said, "Who says sucker?"

"Lady you take a shot at me my shields gonna be up so fast you're not gonna know what happened, until Tonk's revives you and explains the term "Severe spell damage."

"Let's see what happens when I use the special bullets Tonks gave me for dealing with wizards? They bust your shields like nobody's business.

"Lady the way I'm feeling tonight, I almost wanna find out."

Anne could only be a tiny bit frightened, when she saw in his eyes that he wasn't lying. He knew she could blow his head off and right now he really didn't have a good reason why she shouldn't. It broke the spell of hostility, and she lowered the gun and asked, " What the hell are you doing in my apartment?"

"I wanted to talk to your roommate."

"Next time call on the phone." Was the response from a pink haired witch leaning against the door frame.

The tension immediately left Harry's body and he couldn't help but smile at Tonks.

"Hey Tonks I needed to talk to someone, and you drew the short straw."

Tonks' severe look softened and answered, "Harry we're all here for you, me Shack, eve-"

"Avada Kedavra" was shouted from across the apartment and Harry could only watch in horror as the bright green light slammed into Tonks and rendered the person most full of life, dead on her couch.

Author's notes: My first story, my first cliff hanger, hope you all enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Me no own Harry Potter

Warning: This scene contains graphic violence and a torture scene. Don't say I didn't tell you ahead of time.

Recap: Tonks' severe look softened and answered, "Harry we're all here for you, me Shack, ever-"

"Avada Kedavra" was shouted from across the apartment and Harry could only watch in horror as the bright green light slammed into Tonks and rendered the person most full of life, dead on her couch.

Harry was huched over Tonds body, cradling her gently. Anne stepped in front of the pair struck a wide stance and drew her pistol. From behind her she could hear the choked guttural snarls of Harry losing his temper. The noise sent a shiver down her spine. She quickly emptied her pistol into the crowd of cloaked figures that had broken into her apartment and killed her roommate. They were incredibly fast and all but one of the twenty or so attackers managed to move out of the way of the bullets. They started launching curses at Harry and a huge silver shield covered the both of them. The assassins were spread out in order to cover each other and were doing their best to shatter Harry's shield. Harry took a deep breath and dropped the shield. He rolled to hide behind the couch, as he did he shot a cutting curse that hit one of the assassins, and sliced off his arm. He peeked over the back of the coach but was forced back down instantly by suppressive wand fire. He had seen enough, the gray robes of the unspeakables and the ministry tactics told him all he needed to know.

He cursed himself for leaving his invisibility cloak at home, and disillusioned himself. He rolled out from behind the couch, trying to get around the unspeakables to be surprised when they easily identified him and began shooting at him. They obviously were outfitted, with the newest ministry detection gear. Someone had paid no expense in trying to eliminate him. He tackled Anne into one of the bedrooms and began to gather his magic. Ten seconds later, a fierce smile lit up Harry's face as he drew Gryffindors's sword.

The unspeakables were the best killers in the world silent, fast and deadly. Their training refined for several decades had been perfect. But nothing could prepeare them for an enraged Harry Potter. He stepped through the door and was instantly hit with ten cruciatas'. The red cloud that seemed to surround him flowed to the front and intercepted the curses before they could hit Harry. Without having to worry about defending himself, Harry was free to wreak havoc among the assassins ranks. He had cut down three before they even realized that their curses were not affecting their target. Godric's sword swung and slashed and seemed to sing as if it were incredibly pleased that it was finally able to do what the Goblins had forged it to do. Between curses and the sword he managed to cut down five more before the unspeakables leaped back to the other side of the room. As they leaped back one of the unspeakables managed to catch Harry with an over powered cutting curse that cut through the red fog, protecting him. The howl of pain and rage that escaped from Harry's throat was so ill fitted for a human being that it shook even the ministry's best killers. As the two sides faced off more of the unspeakables apparated into the room and up onto the loft allowing them to curse down onto Harry and Anne.

Anne had secured a twelve gauge shotgun from somewhere and was unloading shells into enemy shields. He stepped over to her tapped the gun with his wand. Anne smiled as the gun became feather light, and now had unlimited ammunition. Harry broke the stand off by launching a cutting curse into the ranks that shattered several shields and left more than one unspeakable in pieces bleeding on the white carpeting. He followed behind the curse, and Anne was amazed as he transformed from a person into a lion in mid stride. The lion roared into the night air as it's claws ripped through whatever armor the ministry had supplied it's unspeakables with. He finally killed the final assassin on the bottom floor when a bone breaker hit the lion in the shoulder. The lion hissed in pain before jumping for the loft. The loft was at least twelve feet off the ground from where he jumped but Anne was surprised as the assassins when wings unfurled out of the lions back and two flaps of the giant golden wings had given him the extra altitude he needed to land on the loft. He transformed back into a person and summoned the shotgun out of Anne's hand. As he grabbed it, it transformed just a little bit more extending several inches and carving several runes into the barrel. As he pulled the trigger the crack of the shotgun sounded more like a Rocket Propelled Grenade than a shotgun but the shields of the unspeakeables were toast and all that was left of the assassins was a smoldering pile of ash.

An odd quiet descended over the apartment and only Harry and Anne's labored breathing could be heard. Harry found some bandages in the kitchen and they took turns bandaging each other's wounds. Harry had a broken shoulder, and a deep gash in his chest. Anne had taken a burning curse on her right arm and a cutter to her left leg, but would be fine.

Anne found a pack of cruched cigarettes under a destroyed piece of furniture which Harry though at one time might have been a table. He grabbed one and lit it with his wand before Anne thrust hers in his face and he lit hers to.

Anne broke the silence, asking the question he'd asked himself many times, "What are you?"

"I'm a wizard"

"No, Remus Lupin was a wizard, your something else entirely."

"I'm, I'm a septimus level wizard."

"I have no idea what that means."

"Basicly there are 4 levels of wizards, Delta, Beta, Alpha, and Omega. Delta level wizards are just barely magical and are limited in what they can do to fifth year or so spells. Beta level wizards are your average wizard. Average talent average power level. Alpha level wizards are the more powerful wizards. The last one is an Omega level wizard. These are generally the most powerful. There have only been two in England in the past fifty years. You've probably heard Tonks or Remus talk about them. Albus Dumbeldore, and Lord Voldemort, aka You-Know-Who. They are practically gods. They can live to be several hundred years old and their power levels are near endless. Remus and Tonks were both midlevel Alpha wizards."

"That doesn't explain what a septimus level wizard is."

"You have to understand most of the Wizarding world doesn't believe in the existence of septimus wizards. A septimus wizard is a wizard who has unlimited magic. People often say they draw their power from the earth. I draw some from the earth but not all of it. I draw magic from everything all the time. While I was at school I never understood what my friends meant when they said they were magically exhausted. I didn't get magically exhausted, because I had unlimited magic. I thought everyone else was like that, but then I asked one of my friends and she showed how they had to reach into their core to channel magic into their wands. I don't have to do that. My magic uses the excess power building up in my core. My magic generates so fast I have to work it off, or it bleeds off my body and can cause magical cancer. Wild magic is very dangerous for anything living."

Now that the adrenaline from the battle was wearing off. Harry was really starting to feel his injuries. He knew they were both avoiding talking about Tonks, so he finally decided to breach the awkward conversation and say something meaningful.

"I'm so sorry Anne. Your friend is dead because of me."

"It wasn't your fault Harry." Ann managed to choke out through the tears.

"Yes it was, they were after me."

"They attacked the apartment. They shot the curse. They killed her not you. Oh My God Tonks." She continued to cry into his chest for a few hours before she finally cried herself to sleep. He carried her to her room, put her down on the bed, and with a wave of his wand cleaned up the apartment. He transported Tonks' body to her parents house, and explained to her mom how she'd died. He left the Tonks' house, and began pondering possible courses of action.

The first thing he needed was information, and that would be hard to come by. It was named the Department of Mysteries for a reason. The only one's who knew anything about the Department where the actual unspeakables who work there and they were aptly named. He made a list of things he needed to accomplish before he could go after the Department of mysteries.

Step one: capture and interrogate unspeakable

Step two: get blue prints for Department of Mysteries

Step three: make Scrimegour give me access to the DOM

Step four: ambush and exterminate unspeakables

With that plan of action in mind he apparated back to Potter manor. He lay in bed for an hour trying to find sleep, before he finally gave up and transformed into the Gryphon curled up and fell asleep. The animagus transformation had been necessary for several reasons, the first being after Dumbeldore's death he hadn't been able to sleep, unless he took a potion. McGonagall had recommended the transformation because as an animal your mind was less tense. He had been taking a Draught of Living Death every ten days, and then sleeping for two straight. She had found out and the unstoppable combination of Minevera and Molly raging at him had been enough to convince him never to potion himself into unconscious again. The second reason had been that it no one ever bothered to put up magical creature wards, and thus he could walk into most homes without having to worry about the wards.

He woke up refreshed the next day put on his Lord Potter robes and apparated into the ministry. He strode confidently through the atrium and reconed where the best place would be to ambush an unspeakable. He decided on a quiet hall way on it's way to the cafeteria. As the clock began to ring signaling it was five o'clock a steady stream of gray cloaked people began to leak out from the Department of Mysteries. His invisibility cloak covered him as he waited for a loner he could capture. Finally after several minutes a lone unspeakable strode out the door. Harry quickly drew his wand, tapped the mans robe and whispered "Portus"

With his mission accomplished he removed his invisibility cloak and walked off to have a discussion with Kingsley about possibly securing more funds for the Auror department. They talked for several hours, before deciding they needed to meet again. He ate dinner in the Ministry cafeteria with some on duty Aurors, and had a delightful discussion about the state of the newest dragon armor equipment, before apparating home.

He entered the dungeons of Potter Manor opened the cell door, pointed his wand at the startled unspeakable and said, "Expeliarmus, Incarcerous." He quickly caught the man's wand and stowed in his robes. He conjured a table and placed several item's on it before turning to the man.

"Everytime I think you're lying to me, it will be extremely painful do you understand."

The man nodded.

"Good first question, How many people work in the Department of Mysteries?"

"Please don't hurt me. There are about one hundred and fifty unspeakables in the Department."

Harry pondered this for a second before saying, "Hm, Don't believe you." And drawing a pistol and shooting the man in the knee.

After the screams had died down Harry continued saying, "Wizarding healing is really good and if you get a great healer at St. Mungo's you might be able to use your leg again. You're never gonna find out though, if you don't tell me what I want to know. You have three more major joints, plus various other minor joints, not to mention almost unlimited small things I could do to you. Hm, speaking of which" he stood up and walked over to the table before picking up a power drill, and walking back and putting it about an inch away from his right eye. "This is a drill, wonderful little muggle invention for screwing things into walls. Now how many people work in the Department?"

"close to three hundred! Please stop. What are you going to do to me?" the unspeakable screamed.

"Haven't decided yet. Most likely I'm going to have to resize the wood chipper I have shrunken over there" he said gesturing at the table.

"You're going to put me in a wood chipper." The unspeakable shrieked

"Of course not silly. You have to eat the wood chipper."

The unspeakable fainted.

Harry laughed and revived the man before continuing his questioning. In the end he killed the man, burned the body and dumped the bones in the lake. It was the kindest thing he could have done. Step one was complete.


End file.
